Dando malas ideas
by TulipanAzul
Summary: 2D se queda solo en la casa con Murdoc al cual en un ataque de enojo le da una mala idea... ¿Cómo acabará? 2DxMurdoc (SLASH)


Pues bueno, es mi primera vez UuU escribiendo de Gorillaz, no me machaquen, pls OuO

Me siento muy feliz a decir verdad... Todo el día estuve investigando de ellos, viendo sus videos (Que aunque amo su animación nunca me anime LEL a verla toda), leí fanfics que se llevaron parte de mi alma y voz (GRITABA EN ESCENAS OZHEA)

Pero bueno, este fanfic lo hice a la incesante petición de una amiga mia de Facebook, que es parte en agradecimiento por sus hermosas imágenes...

También agradezco a cada uno de los que escribe fanfics de ellos, en verdad, es hermoso su trabajo, adore a esta pareja desde el primer fanfic, desde el primer video, TODO...

Que lo disfruten!

RECUERDEN: Ninguno de la historia me pertenece, mas que la historia en sí, todo a sus respectivos dueños UuU

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

SIN PV

-¡Ya te dije que no!- Grito 2D soltándose del agarre de Murdoc- No soy tu juguete Murdoc! – Quejo mirando como su sádico compañero lo miraba con enojo

- No- Sonrió perversamente sacándole un suspiro al peli-azul- Eres mi perra- Aclaro agarrando al chico del brazo jalándolo para que se acostara en la cama.

Estaban ahí, en el cuarto de 2D, todos los demás habían ido a comer fuera, invitación que 2D había rechazado por una migraña que comenzaba a darle fuertemente y ya que no encontraban al pelinegro por ninguna parte, decidieron irse por su cuenta.

No era de sorprenderse que al poco tiempo Murdoc entrara, a pasos sonoros, hacia la cocina intentando buscar algo comestible, algo que llenara el vacío estomacal ocasionada por fumar y drogarse, aunque el efecto ya había pasado dejándole solo hambre.

2D bajo por algo de tomar para sacar el mal sabor por tanta pastilla que había tomado, solo para encontrarse con el sádico de Murdoc. En ese momento el pelinegro vio una gran oportunidad de molestar al peli-azul insultándole principalmente, pero con un intento de corresponder el insulto a 2D se le ocurrió comentar "Si tanto te gusta joderme, ¿Porqué no solo me coges ya para terminar?".

Realmente el peli-azul solo quería desquitar un poco el dolor de cabeza que tenía, no sabía lo que había hecho, pero a juzgar por la cara de Murdoc, fue algo que le dio grandes y macabras ideas.

"Tienes Razón" Solo respondió para después comenzar una persecución hasta el cuarto del más joven de los dos.

2D entro corriendo e intento cerrar la puerta de su cuarto con algo de miedo, pero fue inútil, para cuando intento cerrarla una patada bien proporcionada hizo abrirla de nuevo, el moreno dio otra patada tirando a 2D duramente sacando un gemido de dolor de su parte.

Y ahí estaban, ahora Murdoc jalaba de 2D tirándolo en la cama, acercándose a él con pasos lentos, pero bien marcados, haciendo estremecer al más joven mientras se intentaba alejar lo más que podía del peli negro, pegando su cuerpo en la cabecera de su propia cama

- Murdoc- Susurro temeroso sintiendo como la cama se hundía mientras el peli negro se subía en ella

- Tú fuiste el de la idea, zorrita- Dijo malicioso jalando el pie de 2D haciendo que se recostara en la cama mientras él sacaba una navaja de su pantalón y rasgaba la playera del peli-azul dejándolo con el abdomen descubierto- Así que deja de quejarte

- ¡No! Yo-yo n- No termino antes de sentir como Murdoc le bajaba el pantalón sintiendo como pasaba su navaja por su muslo sin presionar

- Vuelves a quejarte y te transformo en señorita, imbécil- Dijo enfurecido mientras presionaba su navaja en la cadera de 2D haciendo que sangrara

Estaba asustado y Murdoc lo sabía, pasaba la navaja por su abdomen mientras se acercaba más a él hasta llegar a su mejilla donde lo vio a los ojos sonriente. 2D suspiro pesadamente algo nervioso por la cercanía entre ambos pero antes de que pudiera articular cualquier palabra Murdoc lo beso bruscamente adentrándose a su boca aun si su consentimiento, sentía como encajaba su navaja en su costado izquierdo dejando una cortada larga mas no profunda.

- Haaa- Jadeo de dolor sintiendo como la sangre brotaba de su herida y Murdoc solamente sonreía pasando sus dedos por la herida presionándola haciéndole sacar una lágrimas de dolor

- ¿Es demasiado putita? – Sonrió socarronamente mientras con su mano acariciaba el miembro del peli-azul sintiendo como estaba erectándose un poco- porque parece que eres una putita masoquista- rió acariciando más el miembro del menor.

2D solo sollozaba, no solo por dolor, si no por miedo, miedo de que eso lo hacía llegar a erectarse.

Murdoc continuo con las caricias comenzando a chupar uno de los pezones del peli-azul sacándole jadeos mientras con su mano libre pellizcaba el otro pezón llenándolo de sangre por la herida

Al poco tiempo 2D se encontraba gimiendo lentamente, así que el pelinegro comenzó a morder su pezón jalándolo haciendo que volviera a sacar unas lágrimas dándole más placer sádico al mayor.

- Basta- Jadeó entre sollozos 2D mientras sentía como en el acto Murdoc le clavaba las uñas rasguñando por completo su abdomen- aaaahg!- Gimió adolorido

- Ahora, te callas y te das la vuelta- Ordenó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

El menor obedeció a los pocos segundos de recapacitar sintiendo como los dedos de Murdoc pasaban por sus glúteos, esa caricia lo hizo estremecer, no era como las toscas que había dejado en su pecho, era algo suave, casi cosquilludo

- Vaya- Rió socarrón el pelinegro- tienes un culo muy bonito- sonrió apretando los glúteos de 2D haciéndole temblar- Te diré la verdad- Comenzó a decir sin cesar las caricias en sus glúteos- es la primera vez, consiente- aclaró- que lo hago con un hombre, así que no lo arruines- sonrió mientras metía de lleno dos dedos en la entrada de 2D

- AAAAG! – Gimió lagrimeando sintiendo dolor

- Calma- Dijo lentamente mientras movía mas sus dedos- así gritaras más cuando entre mi paquete- Rió moviendo más bruscamente sus dedos sin dejar tiempo de que se acostumbrara 2D- Bien, si no te calmas, te dolerá más- Sonrió sacando los dedos de su interior

- N-No lo hagas- Jadeó 2D, sabía que no tenía oportunidad de detenerlo, no lo intento, si lo hacía podría ni salir vivo de esta

- Calla- Ordenó poniendo la punta de su miembro en el orificio de 2D- Aquí vamos- Dijo pausado metiendo de una estocada todo su pene en el interior del menor haciendo que este gimiera largamente del dolor- Woow, que estrecho- cerró sus ojos deleitándose por la sensación oprimiendo su miembro

-Basta- Lloró 2D, ahora sin cesar, ya no podía más con el dolor, volteó mirando a Murdoc tomando su muñeca con dificultad- pa-ra – Jadeó

Murdoc lo vio por unos instantes, algo parecía haberse abierto en él, ¿Qué era? ¿Culpa? ¿Placer? Era algo nuevo, algo que le decía "Quiero ver más expresiones como esa", jadeo un poco comenzando a moverse sin pensarlo, casi en automático 2D comenzó a gemir del dolor sosteniendo con más fuerza la almohada y la muñeca de Murdoc

"Un punto"- Pensó Murdoc moviéndose hacia diferentes partes del interior del menor, ni siquiera pensó el por qué, pero necesitaba ver una cara diferente antes de que esa le quitara el sueño- "Ese maldito punto"

-¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Aaaaaaah! – Gimió sorprendente placenteramente el peli-azul

- Aquí- Susurro maliciosamente, como sí hubiera encontrado oro o algo por el estilo – Se siente bien aquí, ¿Verdad, Stuart?- Rió mirando a su compañero taparse la boca con asombro

"Se siente… ¿bien?"- Pensó con miedo 2D intentando no gemir, no ahora, no con él

- Vamos, déjalo salir- Volvió a dar otra estocada en el mismo lugar ahora solo sacando un "uuumh" de su parte- Hey, sin trampas- aclaró tomando sus manos pasándolas por detrás hacia su espalda manteniéndolas firmemente ahí- mejor- sonrió comenzando a golpear ese lugar oyendo como poco a poco lo único que había eran gemidos de placer por parte de 2D.

- Aaaaaaah, Murdoc! – Gimió sintiendo como pegaba más fuerte en ese punto- Aaaaaaah!

- Se siente bien, ¿eh?- Sonrió

- Si! Aaaaaaah! Más! Más Murdoc! – Ahora ya no era él, ni el mismo 2D sabía que pasaba, sentía una ola de intenso placer en su interior, no quería que parara, ¿Serán las pastillas para la migraña? ¿La migraña en sí? Ya no importaba, ahora lo que quería era sentir más ese placentero sentimiento

Murdoc sonreía mientras pegaba más y más en su interior- M-Me vengo! – Grito el menor apretando su interior haciendo que ambos se vinieran al mismo tiempo.

Jadeos.

Solo se escuchaban jadeos en la habitación, era sorprendente, Murdoc se movió quedando a un lado de 2D sintiendo como este se movía hacia el calor, cual niño pequeño, pegando su cabeza en el abdomen del mayor sorprendiéndolo

Murdoc lo miro por un instante y jalando su pantalón (Que estaba en la orilla de la cama), sacó un paquete de cigarrillos, tomo uno y lo encendió

"Un buen cigarro…. Después de un buen sexo" – Sonrió socarrón acariciando con su mano libre la cabeza de 2D

Después pensaría en lo que había pasado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-AUTORA TIME.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y Fin, lamento mucho que solo sean 1500 palabras... :C Aun no sé bien como manejar a Noodle o a Russel HEHE (Si, si, déjenme)

Reviews? UuU


End file.
